Stracciatella
by shi-chan
Summary: DouWata Sequel to Intense Orange. It's White Day and Watanuki is still hesitating whether to give the chocolates he made or not. Whether he should respond to Doumeki's gift during Valentines or not.


Sequel to **Intense Orange** I'd recommend that you read the first part first before continuing this. There will be points here that you will not understand. Like the lack of presence of a certain Himawari.

I do not own xxxHolic. Never will.

Warning: Yaoi and OOCness.

**STRACCIATELLA**

He sat in his small kitchenette, staring at open cook book of chocolate recipes that lay on his counter, flipping between two recipes he was debating on. He originally picked a fruit flavored recipe - summer berries to be exact, since they were approaching the summer season - but decided on something completely different.

A rather special and almost exotic looking recipe caught his eye and since then, he'd been staring at it more than the summer berries recipe.

Watanuki had an entire month to think about what to do; whether to return the gift or not. Yuuko, much to his relief, had not said a word even after giving him a knowing glance the next day when he returned to work. He wasn't entirely sure whether to give it or not, but he came to a decision that he'd make the chocolates anyway, and store it in his fridge. Come the fourteenth of March, if he achieves the right amount of courage by then, he'd give it. If not, then there's always Yuuko to digest the chocolates.

He'd leave it to fate.

He stood up from his plastic kitchen stool and went to change in to casual clothes to buy the list of ingredients he needed. Dressed in a pair of jeans and t-shirt, he hurried back to the kitchen, double-checked his list before heading out.

Watanuki did not pick to shop in the local grocery but instead took the subway to head to a bigger store so that he'd have a larger variety of choices to choose from. The entire trip made him think back to the messily-taped box and the orange chocolates he received.

He, for one, was never expecting anything. Till now, he didn't understand whether it was an act of friendship or more. He was inwardly terrified, not knowing how to accept such an open suggestion for what he thinks is some sort of relationship. He thought back to all the times Doumeki accompanied him with his spirit rendezvous or how Doumeki stuck to him (even when he was being annoying and covered his ears most of the time when Watanuki whined and complained about his presence) when he suspected ill activity.

What made Watanuki happy, even though he was never full aware of it, was that Doumeki never thought of him as insane or crazy. Doumeki never gave him any negative reaction or comment for seeing things people normally didn't see. Countless times, he came to his aid and saved him.

Watanuki caught his reflection on the glass of the windows opposite him. He stared at himself, trying to think if there was anything remotely attractive about him. If Doumeki did like him, if couldn't be his looks. He was an average Asian boy, thin built, short black hair, slanted eyes and a flat nose. The only thing different about him would be his blue eyes but otherwise, he was just normal looking. His glasses helped him blending in with the crowds and help conceal his different colored eyes. Watanuki didn't think he was attractive.

If not his looks, surely not his personality? He was a normal boy, with deceased parents who managed just fine on his own. He was a bit too feminine because he preferred to do housework and keep himself clean and tidy. He was responsible, hard working and knows his way around the kitchen. He wasn't sporty like Doumeki but he wasn't physically unfit either. But he just couldn't compare to Doumeki.

Doumeki was his complete opposite. He was tall, dark and handsome. He was good with sports, had a natural air of charisma around him and was quiet. Girls found quiet and mysterious attractive. While Watanuki was friendly and all smiles, Doumeki remained serious and rarely smiled.

_Just what is it about me that made him give me those chocolates?_

Sighing, Watanuki stood up as the train slowed down to his stop to get off.

"I will just have to find out myself." He mumbled as the train's door slid open.

XXX

He took longer than he should have at the store. While picking out his ingredients, he strayed a bit in looking at the new cooking utensils. His rice cooker was slowly starting to malfunction; he will need to buy a new one. He took a long time examining one rice cooker models after the other before he finally gave in and decided to go home.

Sighing loudly to himself, he toed his shoes towards the corner and set his bags down on the kitchen counter. He changed in to old clothes and started taking out what he'll need to use. He took out an old round molder, something his mother probably used sometime ago when she was still alive. He would use that to mould the chocolates in to shape.

Tying a white cloth over his head and pulling his apron on, he started mixing the ingredients.

He was concentrating hard with his work to notice the time. He didn't feel tired simply because he wanted the chocolates to come out perfect. By the time he managed to mold the chocolates and set them out to cool for a while, it was well past midnight. He sank on to the stool and sighed, staring at the cooling white chocolates in the tray.

He hoped that the chocolate shavings and cool illusion of vanilla ice cream flavor would somehow please the person he'll be giving the chocolates to. The clock struck one and Watanuki felt a lump grow at the base of his throat.

"March fourteen." He mumbled, sighing and getting on his feet to rinse the things he used and clean up his kitchen. "Good thing it's a Saturday. I don't have to worry about school."

He stacked the clean dishes on one side and tucked away his measuring equipment. By the time he was done, the chocolates were hard enough to put away in to the fridge without ruining its taste. He'd fold the box tomorrow and wrap it up properly; not too extravagantly, but nice enough to be considered a present.

Be it of thanks or an acceptance of a relationship, Watanuki was still not sure. Maybe even both.

He couldn't sleep that night.

XXX

The next morning, he was too quiet to be 'normal' while he went about his morning chores in Yuuko's household. Even the Pipe Fox felt his change in mood and didn't bother him as much as it normally did.

The day past by him in a daze and he completely forgot about the chocolates and what he was supposed to do. He finished scooping up dinner in to serving dishes when Yuuko walked in to the kitchen, that knowing look in her eyes. She looked serious.

"Don't you have something you have to do today?" She asked, leaning against the kitchen doorframe.

Watanuki went about placing the food on to a tray then went back to rinse the eating utensils to be used. "No. Not really."

"You know you can't run away from everything all the time." Yuuko casually said.

"I'm not running away from anything."

"Why do you hesitate Watanuki?"

Watanuki paused in his reach to turn the water tap off. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Yuuko-san."

Yuuko didn't press the matter, but instead lifted her pipe to her lips and turned around. "Doumeki-kun has a tournament today. Mokona and I made a bet that he'd win."

Watanuki made a quiet noise, just so he can acknowledge what Yuuko just said without sounding completely rude. He carried the tray outside, towards Yuuko. He found Mokona reading a book and the twins peering over the black ball of fur and reading too.

"Dinner." He said, setting the tray down and distributing the servings. "What are you reading, Mokona?"

Mokona hopped off the book and bounded towards the food. "It's nice and romantic! Nice and romantic!" The twins chorused after Mokona's words.

"Yeah?" Watanuki bent and picked the book up. He picked a random dialogue sequence and read it to himself.

_"But at least you can tell yourself later that you tried! Instead of regretting!" Ayame said, frustrated with her best friend,_

_"But I am afraid!" Aiko replied, not able to meet Ayame's annoyed glare._

_"You'll never know till you try! What are you so afraid off when you don't even know what's going to happen? You have nothing to loose! But you'll have a lot to regret!"_

Watanuki shut the book and set it aside towards the table. "Yuuko-san, may I be excused early tonight?"

Yuuko smiled. "Of course."

"Thanks. I'll - I'll be here early tomorrow. I have nothing to do." Watanuki offered, pulling his apron off.

"Take all the time you need." Yuuko said sincerely, smile softening towards Watanuki.

Watanuki couldn't help but smile back. "Thank you, Yuuko-san. For understanding."

"Think nothing of it." Yuuko said, tucking in to her plate or rice and warm spicy-sweet curry. "Just get me a bottle of sake on your way from the brewery."

Watanuki twitched as he left the room but then chuckled. _It was all too good to be true. Yuuko-san will always be Yuuko-san_.

XXX

Watanuki had gone back to school to check where the tournament was being held and it turned out to be in the same club that hosted the last tournament some months ago. He didn't find a seat when he reached there so he opted to stand by the stands and watch from afar. Doumeki was waiting for his turn and had a very good opponent against him.

Watanuki shifted his backpack containing the wrapped box with chocolates. He didn't applaud when everyone did so. Instead, he watched as Doumeki got to his feet and got ready to fire his arrows. Watanuki found himself holding his breath as Doumeki fired his arrows. It reached a point that Doumeki was just a point below his opponent. If Doumeki should miss, he'd loose.

As Doumeki released his final arrow, Watanuki found himself shutting his eyes and praying fervently for victory.

_Don't miss!_

A roar of applause shook Watanuki back to reality was the loud roar of applause. A good look at Doumeki's target told him that victory was for their school. He felt a wave of awe hit him and soon he too was applauding. When Doumeki scanned the crowd, his eyes landed on Watanuki and it remained there.

Watanuki found himself stopping in his applause and instead he tried to smile. He found himself unable too and opted to just turn away to wait outside. His hands were starting to sweat from nervousness and the lump in his throat was bigger than ever. He leaned against the wall outside the building, watching as people passed by. It was the light touch on his shoulder that made him look up to a pair of dark colored eyes.

"Congratulations." Watanuki managed to croak out.

"Thanks." Doumeki replied automatically, shifting his sling bag.

Watanuki suddenly felt very awkward. All words left his tongue and suddenly, he was wondering just what hell was he doing.

"Uhm I - I just came to see -"

"Yeah, I know." Doumeki answered.

Watanuki could feel his brow twitch. _I didn't even finish!_ "Yeah."

Doumeki remained quiet and started walking away, not saying a word. Watanuki watched him walk away for a long while.

_What are you doing? What are you so afraid of? Why are you still hesitating? What have you got to lose? Go follow him!_

Watanuki felt his legs move and soon he was running after Doumeki. Doumeki was already across the bridge that led to their district by the time Watanuki caught sight of him. He pushed through the crowd and crossed the bridge. He caught up to Doumeki, grabbing his wrist without thinking.

"Wait!" Watanuki panted, breathless from his running.

Doumeki stopped immediately, turning to look at him. "What is it?"

Watanuki immediately let go of his hand, cheeks coloring a bit. "I -"

Doumeki looked patient. "What?"

Watanuki sucked in a breath and reached for his back pack, pulling it out the white wrapped box and handed it to Doumeki. "Here."

"What is it?"

"I'll take it back if you don't want it!" Watanuki's fist balled as he looked away, the slight blush on his cheek deepening.

The rustle of paper and box being opened made Watanuki peer at Doumeki. He watched as Doumeki popped one of the round white chocolates in to his mouth.

"It's different. What is it?" Doumeki asked, popping another piece in to his mouth. He liked the flavor.

"_Stracciatella._" Watanuki replied, a small smile on his lips because he's pleased that Doumeki liked the chocolates.

"They're good." He said, and kept eating.

"Why did you - last month I mean - why did -"

"I felt like it. I wanted to." Doumeki said, saving Watanuki the task of explaining himself.

"_Why?_" Watanuki whispered.

"Because I can. And I _wanted_ to." Doumeki repeated. "I just wanted to."

Watanuki looked up to stare in to Doumeki's honest looking eyes. He couldn't feel any hints of lying in his tone. "Just that?"

This time Doumeki didn't reply but instead avoided Watanuki's gaze.

Watanuki couldn't help but feel hurt crawl up his chest. "Maa, those are yours anyway. My thanks for everything. And for your victory today." He forced a smile and waited for a few seconds for Doumeki to say something. When he got nothing, he applied more force in to his smile and turned to head back home.

_At least I gave it to him_.

"Watanuki." Doumeki caught his wrist. "Here."

Watanuki stared at the piece of the archery arrows being handed to him. He raised his eyes at Doumeki in question.

"My winning arrow. I'll give it to you." Doumeki said, taking Watanuki's hand and placing the arrow on his palm.

Watanuki and smiled. "Thanks." He tucked the arrow away in to his pocket; it's the second arrow Doumeki gave him. This time, he'd keep it for himself.

"You wanna' join me for evening tea?" Doumeki asked, covering the box with its lid and tucking it under his arm.

"As a friend?" Watanuki asked, heart beating wildly behind his ribcage. Things slowed down for a moment, as he waited for his second rejection.

"Maybe a bit more than that." Doumeki answered, not breaking eye contact.

Watanuki felt his eyes widen in surprise, his heart stop and everything go silent around him. He didn't know what happened but suddenly, there were no spirits, there was no noise, no other people and no hurt or painful feelings in his chest.

Watanuki felt happy; genuinely happy. He smiled.

"I'd like that."

FIN

Stracciatella is chocolate flavor common among the Swiss Choco industry that consists of Vanilla Ice cream and Chocolate shavings. Lindt has a line that's also called Stracciatella. I don't like white chocolate, but this one tastes wonderful.

This is too angsty and very Watanuki-centric. But I'm glad though, in the end, it worked out.


End file.
